The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Gaura plant, botanically known as Gaura lindheimeri ‘HARROSY’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘HARROSY’.
The Inventors discovered the new cultivar, ‘HARROSY’ as a branch mutation of Gaura lindheimeri ‘Siskiyou Pink’ (not patented) in a garden plot at their nursery in Whitchurch, Hants, United Kingdom in summer of 2006.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by softwood stem cuttings in Whitchurch, Hants, United Kingdom in 2006 under the direction of the Inventors. Propagation has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.